Sway (Quién Será)
|artist = (Marine Band) |year = 2003 |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |nowc = Sway |audio = |image = JD2= |-|Remake= |pictos = 63 (JD2) 56 (Remake) |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |gc = / (JD2) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |dura= 3:09 |kcal= 21 }}"Sway (Quién Será)" by , covered by Marine Band in-game, is featured on Just Dance 2, , '' Just Dance Now, and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a woman and a man. Original Both of the dancers have pink outlines. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a long grape-purple dress, a hot pink tropical flower in her bordeaux hair, and a pair of hot pink heels. She has purple bracelets on both of her arms and wrists. She has a hot pink choker. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a Bachi bonnet, a light blue and white striped shirt, a black bracelet, a pair of long blue pants with buttons, and a pair of black shoes. He also has a hot pink anchor tattoo. Remake In the remake, they now have a darker color scheme. Also, the hot pink elements are now orange. They also now have teal outlines. Sway coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Sway coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Sway coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Sway coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background is a stylized beach with a green sky. It also has moving blue, gray and aqua striped circles which resemble waves. Finally, there is a pinkish-red and white silhouetted tropical island. Remake In the remake, the sky is now orange instead of green. The island is now different varieties of magenta, plus the white trees are now magenta. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves, and they are the same. All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm. Sway jd2 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) ( ) Sway jd2 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) ( ) Sway jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Sway gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Sway (Quien Sera) is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *''Sway (Quién Será)'' is the first song by Marine Band in the series. *"¿Quién será?" is the original version in Spanish. It means "Who will it be?" while "Sway" is the English version covered by Michael Bublé. **The game omits the accents, resulting in the in-game title being “Sway (Quien Sera).” *At the very end of the song, the final "Sway with me" fades off abruptly right before it is sung. This was fixed in the remake. *The dancers were in different positions in the original as the boy was P1 and the female was P2. * The background for Sway reappears as a poster in the background of Sweat routines in . * Along with Heart of Glass and the Fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, Sway (Quién Será) was temporarily removed from on March 2, 2015. On March 3, 2015, these songs returned to the service. ** It was removed yet again on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. *** This makes it the only song in Just Dance Now to have been removed twice. * In , Sway’s avatar can be unlocked with Where Have You Been’s Mashup in April. * In , P2’s avatar appears in a badge called "I ain't afraid of no ghost!"; this is ironic because the badge is achieved by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer, so this song has nothing to do with it. ** That avatar has been chosen likely because it resembles the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the movie, who appears in the background of the routine. * Along with 12 other songs, Sway (Quién Será) was found in the files, but it was never released. * In the trailer, the unused square for Sway from appears rather than its remake square. * In the square, both of the coaches' gloves are on the opposite hand. It was later fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files Sway_cover_jd2.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' sway_thumb@2x.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' ( ) Swayjdnow.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Remake) Sway_cover@2x.jpg| cover Sway2ndDancer.PNG|P2 s avatar 36.png|P2 s avatar on and later games sway_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2sway.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu Jdu16swaymenu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the menu (2016) Sway jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Sway jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Sway menu.png|''Sway (Quién Será)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Sway load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen (2017) Sway coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (2017) Sway jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Sway jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Sway jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Sway jd2 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sway jd2016 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay (2016) Sway is back.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' appearing in the wrong spot on its return on March 2, 2015 Promotional Images coach_jd2_sway.png|Promotional coaches Sway promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others swayback.jpg|Background ( ) swaybacknow.png|Background (Remake) Sway Quien Sera GH files in Juts Dance Unlimited Trailer.png|The unused menu icon appearing in the trailer Videos Official Audio Quien sera (Sway) - Michael Buble Sway (Quién Será) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Sway Gameplays Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2 Just Dance Now - Sway (Quien Sera) - 5 stars Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Sway by Marine Band Sway (Quién Será) - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Marine Band